<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischief Managed by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709542">Mischief Managed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Making Love, Sex, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the name, folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischief Managed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all know what this is about.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I solemnly swear I am to no good..." </p>
<p>"Did you say something, babe?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I - oh! Oh."</p>
<p>"You like?"</p>
<p>"Woooow..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!!"</p>
<p>The bed springs groan under the weight of two adults falling on the bed.</p>
<p>Amy giggles and then gasps as Jake's hands find their way to the right spot.</p>
<p>Jake chuckles at her change in expression and dives down again, making Amy moan loudly, followed by the sound of bedsheets rustling as Amy wriggles around. </p>
<p>Jake groans as Amy gets a particularly good grip on his hair and tugs.</p>
<p>"Jake- Jake! It's, I'm -"</p>
<p>Jake only hums in response and slows down.</p>
<p>"Jake! Don't - ah- don't stop! C'mon we don't -oh -have time!"</p>
<p>"Oh, are we getting late for work?<br/>
Maybe we should just stop then- OUCH! What was that for?!"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Get on with it!"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"Jakeeeee! Please?!"</p>
<p>"If you insist-" </p>
<p>"I swear- oh! Oh my god!"</p>
<p>Amy gasps and then cries out, and then her cries are swallowed as Jake climbs on top of her to kiss her hungrily. </p>
<p>"Ames? You ready?"</p>
<p>"Yeah-"</p>
<p>"Sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes, babe, come on!"</p>
<p>There is a thump as pillows are pushed off the bed.</p>
<p>Amy moans as Jake enters her and once he is fully inside, she wraps her legs around him to pull him closer and Jake grunts at the sudden thrust.</p>
<p>Amy huffs out a breath as Jake's fingers find her breasts and her eyes roll up in pleasure. Jake presses a wet kiss to her shoulder and then burrows his face in her neck as he starts thrusting.</p>
<p>The silence is punctuated by groans and moans and pants and exhales as they grab on to each other and move in synchrony. No words are exchanged for quite a while. </p>
<p>"Baby-"</p>
<p>"Oh Jake, oh this is so good!"</p>
<p>"Ames, I'm"</p>
<p>"Yes, honey! Put a baby in me Jake!" </p>
<p>"Oh, darling!"</p>
<p>And suddenly the room is filled with silence. Jake collapses on top of Amy and she hold him close, caressing his back and running her hands through his hair. </p>
<p>The couple enjoys a few moments of post-coital calm, basking in the closeness they share.</p>
<p>Finally, Jake sighs as he lifts himself up. Hovering over his wife, he smiles at her blissed expression and presses a kiss to her forehead. </p>
<p>"Jake?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, babe?" </p>
<p>"Can you go again?" </p>
<p>"What? What about getting late for work?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I set the clock back a bit!"</p>
<p>"Oh my God! Santiago, you sly fox!"</p>
<p>"I'm ovulating! And we're always so tired after work! Pleaseeee?"</p>
<p>She reaches down between them to grab his cock, and Jake lets out a low groan. </p>
<p>"Oh, Ames, you will be the death of me!" </p>
<p>"So that's a yes, then?" </p>
<p>"Well, duh-"</p>
<p>The bed squeaks as the couple moves to a different position, Amy on top this time. She rubs him tantalizingly till he is erect again, till Jake has had enough. He grabs her waist and enters her with a hard thrust, and Amy yelps. </p>
<p>"You good, babe?" </p>
<p>"Yes-oh! So good!" </p>
<p>And once again, they push and pull into each other till Amy feels the burn in her thighs. She falls onto Jake's chest and he holds her as he continues to pump into her. </p>
<p>Amy bites down on his neck to prevent shouting out, her two previous orgasms having rendered her extremely sensitive. Jake kisses her jaw, her cheek, her ear and holds her tightly as she shudders through her climax. He doubles up his speed and Amy weakly tries to meet his strong thrusts. </p>
<p>"C'mon, Jake, come for me, babe!"</p>
<p>He only grunts in reponse, his breathing speeding up.</p>
<p>"Yes, Jake, yes!"</p>
<p>He goes faster than ever, until he comes inside her with a cry. He slows down but doesn't stop moving, until her body is racked with another orgasm. Weaker than the rest, but Amy is still reminded of how selfless of a lover, is her Jake. </p>
<p>As she comes down from her high, Jake mumbles something in her ear and starts giggling.</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Mischief managed!" </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Mischief manag- you know , like, the mischief is the - the sex, or the baby-makin', and by managed, I -" </p>
<p>"Yeah! I got it! God, you're gross!"</p>
<p>"What! It's a Harry Potter refer-"</p>
<p>"I KNOW THAT!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, so what's the iss-  Ames? Ames! Where you going?" </p>
<p>He only hears the bathroom door bang shut in reponse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>